Roland
Roland jest klasą "żołnierz" w grze Borderlands. To były żołnierz Karmazynowej Lancy - profesjonalnej prywatnej armii Korporacji Atlas. Radzi sobie z każdą bronią, preferuje jednak strzelby i karabiny. Potrafi umieścić wieżyczkę Scorpio (Scorpio Turret) z możliwymi ulepszeniami w miarę postępu w grze. Tło Po pokonaniu Generała Knoxxa przez Łowców Skarbca, korporacja Atlas opuszcza wszystkich żołnierzy Crimson Lance na Pandorze. Roland wykorzystał możliwość zrekrutowania tych żołnieży przeciwko Hyperionowi, dając im powód którego wcześniejszy pracodawca nie mógł im obiecać, stworzył Crimson Raiders, wraz z Mordecaiem, Brickiem i jego ówczesną dziewczyną Lilith. Poszukiwacze z początku stacjonowali w New Haven. Lecz ono zostało odkryto przez Hyperion, gdy Shep Sanders zdradził jego położenie. Poszukiwacze wygnani przez korporacje, poprzysięgli zemste i założyli nową baze w Sanctuary. Następnie Roland zakończył związek z Lilith, gdyż musiał być skupiony na obronie miasta, a Lilith na odwracaniu uwagi przeciwników. Przed spotkaniem nowych Vault Huntersów, został pojmany przez Bloodshots'ów, grupę bandytów, która chciała dostać nagrodę za głowę Rolanda. Z pomocą Lilith, Vault Hunters ratują go z rąk Hyperion'u. Podczas walki Crimson Raider/Slab w Rdzeniu Kontroli Anioła (Control Core Angel), pomaga graczom w odzyzkaniu Klucza do Skarbca (the Vault Key). W Rdzeniu osłabia tarcze, chroniące wtriskiwacze Eridium do Angel, które niszczą Vault Hunters. Mimo uporczywości Angel i Rolanda, przybywa Lilith. Po śmierci Angel, Roland chcąc zdobyć Vault Key, został postrzelony przez Handsom Jacka. Po śmierci Jacka, Roland został pochowany przez pierwszych Vault Huntersów obok grobu Bloodwinga. Roland pojawia się ponownie w Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, gdzie pomaga nam uwolnić Queen. Pomaga nam przez rozstawianie wieżyczki Scorpio i ochranianie gracza. Podczas rogrywki używa broni zwykłej (rodzaj biały) i nosi białą zbroję rycerską, zamiast swojego zwykłego ubrania. Jego dobór słów jest bardziej stylizowany przez Tiny Tina, niż przez samego siebie. Roland jest w grze nazwany Rycerzem Królowej (Knight of the Queen). Występ Rolanda w dodatku podkreśla przywiązanie Tiny Tina do niego. Umiejętności Zobacz też: Umiejętności Umiejętnością Rolanda jest umieszczenie stacjonarnej wieżyczki zwanej Wieżyczką Scorpio, która strzela do przeciwników i zapewnia tarczę za którą można sie bronić. Wieżyczka może działać zupełnie inaczej w zależności od rozwoju drzewka umiejętności. Wieżyczka może być rozstawiona przez 20 sekund, po czym chowa się i po odczekanym czasie ponownie można ją wyrzucić (wieżyczka jest najdłużej ładującą się umiejętnością). *Inwestycja w Gałęż Piechoty (Infantry brench) umożliwia zwiększnie obrażeń zadawanych wieżyczką, obniżke czasu czekania jej na gotowość oraz używanie dodatkowych działek. *Inwestycja w Gałęż Wsparcia (Support brench) umożliwia zmniejszenie czas odnowy wieżyczki, zwiększenie liczbę serii wystrzeliwanych przez działko oraz daje możliwość uzupełniania zapasów amunicji, gdy wieżyczka jest wystawiona. *Inwestycja w Gałęż Medyka (Medic brench) umożliwia uzdrawianie i ożywanie członków drużyny za pomocą działka. Rozgrywka Roland posiada trzy gałęzie rozwoju umiejętności. Dzięki nim może zwiększać obrażenia i inne statystyki broni, regenerować zdrowie, amunicję oraz tarczę. Niektóre umiejętności są aktywne tylko podczas gdy wieżyczka jest aktywna (umieszczona). Jako klasa świetnie sprawdza się jako wsparcie - umożliwia m.in regenerację zdrowia i amunicji swojej i przyjaciół, a nawet wskrzeszenie umierającego przyjaciela. Może być wykorzystana jako osłona albo odwrócenie uwagi, podczas ucieczki przed przeciwnikami.Jako jedyna postać nie może zwiększyć swoich obrażeń w walce wręcz, nie ma też umiejętności oszałamiania wrogów, jednak rozłożenie umiejętności na drzewku (podobne do Lilith) sprawia, że są użyteczne w większej ilości sytuacji niż w przypadku innych postaci. Cytaty Rozpoczynając rozgrywke *''"NOW we can get things started!" - " TERAZ możemy wszystko rozpocząć!"'' *''"Your chances of winning just got better" - "Twoje szanse zwycięstwa właśnie się zwiększyły"'' Otwierając skrzynie *''"Always nice to get resupplied." - "Zawsze dobrze zostać zaopatrzonym."'' *''"Always room for more loot." - " Zawsze jest miejsce na więcej łupów."'' *''"Armaments here." - "Uzbrojenie tutaj"'' *''"Alright! We got guns over here." - " A więc! Mamy tutaj broń"'' *''"Can never have enough stuff!" - " Nie można mieć nigdy wystarczająco rzeczy"'' *''"This will help." - " To pomoże"'' *''"Sweet! Wasn't expectin' that." - "Słodko! Tego się nie spodziewałem."'' *''"It's like Christmas!" - " To jak Święta"'' Stojąc bezczynnie *''"Time is bullets." - " Czas to pociski."'' *''"Wastin' daylight, foo." - "Tracimy światło słoneczne, foo"'' *''"Burnin' daylight." - " Płonące światło słoneczne."'' Zyskukując Poziom *''"Bigger and badder!" - " Większy i gorszy!"'' *''"Rankin' up!" - "Awansuję"'' *''"Getting better all the time!" - " Coraz lepiej cały czas!"'' *''"Rockin' and Roland!" -powiedzenie nawiązuje do rockin' and rollin''' Zadając obrażenia krytyczne *''"Critical, bitch!" - "Krytyk, dziwko!"'' *''"Critical, biatch!" - "Krytyk, dziwko!:'' *''"Aww, you know that hurt!" - "Auu, wiesz że to bolało!"'' *''"Ow! That hurt!" - "Ou! To bolało!"'' *''"Haha, bullseye!" - "Haha, strzał w dziesiątkę!"'' *''"Haha, nailed it!" - "Haha, udało się!"'' *''"Critical hit!" - "Cios krytyczny!"'' *''"Target hit!" - "Cel uderzony!"'' Zabijając Badass albo Boss przeciwników *''"Elite, my ass!" - "Elita, mój tyłek!"'' *''"Another one bites the dust." - "Kolejny gryzie piach."'' *''"Oh yeah, that was all me." - "O tak, to byłem cały ja."'' *''"Another notch on my weapon!" - "Kolejne wycięcie na mojej broni!"'' *''"Uppin' the kill count!" - "Podwyższając liczb''ę'' zgonów!"'' *''"Are we keeping score here?" - "Czy utrzymujemy tutaj wynik?"'' Zabijając przeciwników Wieżyczką Scorpio ' *"I love this damn thing!" - "Kocham to cholerstwo!"'' *''"It's like having another soldier on the field!" - "To jak posiadanie kolejnego żołnierza w boju!"'' *''"Spray 'em and stay 'em!" - "Rozpryskać ich i zatrzymać ich!"'' *''"Efficient, and effective!" - "Wydajne i efektywne!"'' *''"Haha, that's another one!" - " Haha, to jest kolejny!"'' *''"Mowin 'em down, haha!" - "Wykaszam ich, haha!"'' '''Zabijając wrogów *"Haha! Bullseye!!!"'' - "Haha, strzał w dziesiątkę!!!"'' *"Nailed it!!!"'' - "Udało się!!!"'' Wykańczając amunicje *''"Ammo count black." - "Czarno liczę amunicje."'' *''"I'm outta mags." - "Jestem bez magazynków."'' *''"I'm out!" - "Odpadam!"'' *''"Out of bullets." - "Bez pocisków."'' *''"Need to reload." - "Potrzebuje przeładować."'' *''"Need ammo." - "Potrzebuje amunicji."'' Przywołując pojazd Catch-A-Ride ' *"I'll TC the vehicle" - "Będę TC pojazd"'' *''"I got the ride." - "Mam jazdę."'' *''"Mounting up." - Wspinam się."'' '''Prosząc o zamianę (Gunner/Driver) miejsc w pojaździe *''"Swap with me!" - "Zamień się ze mną"'' *''"Trade ya!" - "Wymień się"'' *''"Thats enough outta you!" - "Już wystarczy, odpadasz!"'' Zapraszając do pojedynku *''"Mess with the bull and you get the horns!" - "Zadzieraj z bykiem,a dostaniesz rogi!"'' *''"I'm issuing you a challenge...chump." - "Wyzywam cię... matole."'' *''"You think you got what it takes?!" - "Myślisz, że masz to, czego ci trzeba?!"'' Dostając pierwsze obrażenia *''"Argh...that hurt like a bitch!" - "Argh...to bolało jak dziwka!"'' Ożywiając *''"On your feet, soldier!" - "Na nogi, żołnierzu!"'' *''"Oh, that's just a flesh wound!" - "Oh, to tylko draśnięcie!"'' *''"Just walk it off." - "Po prostu to rozchodź."'' Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Crimson Lance Kategoria:Borderlands 2 Kategoria:Borderlands